


Take It Easy

by mimi_chi



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_chi/pseuds/mimi_chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru’s downstairs neighbor has a voice that doesn’t match what he looks like and a song he can’t get out of his head.  Aka the tried and true AU where Makoto is a punk rock singer whose voice doesn't match his appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well I'm a-runnin' down the road, tryin' to loosen my load

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the story behind 'Take it Easy' and the Makoto's voice actor.

“Hello, my name is Makoto Tachibana. I live in the apartment right under yours.”

Under Haru’s unwavering, slightly annoyed gaze, the newly introduced Makoto Tachibana shifted from foot to foot uneasily, laughing nervously. Normally, Haru wouldn’t open his door to strangers, but this one had been particularly insistent, and had been knocking on his door for the past five minutes. He had only relented so the knocking would stop and because it looked like Tachibana had brought food with him, the quickest way to any college student’s heart.

“I wanted to welcome you to the complex, and let you know if you have any questions you can ask me-”

“What do you want?” Haru asked, voice a touch harsher than what he had been going for, and Tachibana flinched accordingly. A strange reaction, considering Tachibana was a good deal taller than Haru, broader, and by all means, looked like he could break Haru in half without any effort on his part.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to ask if I’m ever too loud, that you come to me first before the front desk.” The way that Tachibana avoided his gaze made Haru think the worst immediately. What was he going to be doing that would be so noisy he could hear it in his second floor apartment? True, he could hear the thumping bass of his next door neighbor, but that was more because of the volume and not because of the poor structure of the building. As if sensing what turn Haru’s thoughts were going to, Tachibana quickly waved his hands in front of himself as if to dispel any odd notions. “For some reason, the air vents seem to carry sound from my apartment to yours. I’m in a band, so while I do need to practice, I don’t want to be too disruptive.”

While that was a lot better than the scenarios that Haru had been coming up with, like shady yakuza dealings or maybe some sort of odd sex dungeon, he couldn’t really picture Tachibana being in a band. It must have been written all over his face, because Tachibana laughed again, this time sounding more genuine instead of nervous.

“I don’t look the type, right? I get that a lot.” It didn’t seem like he was offended by it, so Haru didn’t work to apologize, leaning against the doorframe of his apartment, eyes drifting down to the bag emblazoned with a local bakery’s logo on it. Haru had kept meaning to go in, but everything had looked so expensive… “Ah, sorry, here. This is for you!” Tachibana held out the bag, and when Haru didn’t immediately take it, he let out a small sigh. “Nothing is wrong with it! And taking it doesn’t mean you’re agreeing to what I’ve asked.”

Haru deliberated it for a few more seconds, some small ( well, perhaps not so small ) part of him finding it amusing how Tachibana squirmed under his gaze alone. Perhaps he wasn’t in a band like Haru was envisioning, but more along the lines of brass instruments and wind chimes.

“Thank you.” He said finally, because he had been raised to have manners despite anything Rin would say, taking the bag. “I’ll go to you first.”

Relief broke out across Tachibana’s face, and he gave a small bow of his head to show his gratitude.

“I appreciate it! I’ll be in your hands from now on, ah...” He looked up at Haru hopefully to tell him his name, expression wilting slightly as the seconds ticked by.

“Haru.” He said, despite his misgivings, hand falling to his side as Tachibana beamed at him.

“It was nice meeting you, Haru.” Tachibana said, sounding rather cheerful and genuine despite Haru’s complete lack of enthusiasm. He looked like he might have said more, but he was interrupted by what sounded like what must be the unholy mix of a cement mixer and a human voice. They both started at the sound, and looking embarrassed, Tachibana fumbled to get his phone out of his back pocket quickly. Haru had to wonder if Tachibana had friends who changed his ringtone at random as a prank, or if he in fact, actually enjoyed that cacophonous racket. “I’ll see you around, then?”

When Haru nodded briefly, he shot him another quick smile, before heading back down the hallway, answering his phone once he was out of Haru’s sight.

Once he was sure he wasn’t going to come back, Haru closed the door and locked it behind him, padding over to set the bag on the counter. Curiously, he dug into the bag, pulling out a delicate donut and biting into it, humming in approval. Airy and light, with just the right amount of sweetness so that it wasn’t overpowering, but was detectable. Delicious.

It was only when he was halfway through the box that it dawned on him he should have asked what kind of band Tachibana was in.

Probably something as soft and unassuming as he was, like those old fashioned wood string instruments.

Deciding it wasn’t as important as getting fully unpacked, Haru set aside the box for later and spent the rest of the day rearranging his kitchen to his exact liking, then taking a nice long bath to reward himself for his hard work.

Even though his hair was still slightly damp when he emerged, he was too tired to go over his class schedule one last time like he had wanted. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

There were many pros to getting accepted into one of the most prestigious culinary arts program in Tokyo. Haru was basically guaranteed great career opportunities when he graduated, he would learn to make many of the dishes he had only dreamed about, and he would be able to do something he enjoyed day after day.

There were, however, just as many cons.

The biggest one was currently calling him far too early in the morning, making his phone spew that an atrocious noise that Rin would insist was ‘good music’, which didn’t convince Haru in the least. It was too much effort to change, so instead, he groped around blindly for his phone on his nightstand, turning it off and rolling back under the covers.

He had only just settled back into the lazy state in between dreaming and waking when he heard the distinct sound of his door unlocking, and inwardly cursing the delinquency that had taught Rin that skill, he sat up, glowering, just in time to see his best friend starting to raid his pantry.

“What are you making for breakfast? I’m starving.” It was the chronic condition of an athlete to always be starving. While Haru had swam all throughout middle school and high school to compete against Rin, and so could sympathize, he had also managed to retain his manners. So his empathy had only gone so far.

Blearily rubbing at his eyes, though still managing a pretty mean glare, Haru padded into the kitchen. “Mackerel.” He decreed after a few moments of careful consideration, ignoring how Rin groaned.

“You’re in culinary school now, Haru. Try to broaden your horizons a bit. How about crepes?” Rin asked hopefully, eyes wide and pleading. Without breaking eye contact, Haru reached into the fridge and brought out the mackerel, knowing the message was loud and clear. ‘It’s mackerel or fending for yourself’ he said without needing to speak, eyes narrowing.

There was a silent battle of wills before Rin relented, just like Haru knew he would. Rin had given up cooking anything for himself since the time he had almost burnt down his house in middle school.

Satisfied, Haru started assembling the ingredients, letting Rin bustle around to set the table.Other than having to swat Rin’s hands away from the leftover pastries from yesterday, the atmosphere was pleasant, comfortable.

“You settling in okay?” Rin asked, once his back was to Haru, so he didn’t have to show whatever expression he had on his face. It never failed to amuse Haru that for someone as brash and confident as Rin was also capable of caring more than anyone he’d ever met.

Haru had never done well with change or being pushed outside of his comfort zone, but despite how annoying Rin could be, it was nice to have him here. He appreciated that his friend checked in on him, but he had no reason to worry. Haru wasn’t the same lost boy who had shied away from change and had feared leaving his tiny hometown more than anything. Tokyo wasn’t that scary. It was loud, noisy, and more alive than he had ever seen a city, but it wasn’t scary.

“Yes.” He said, because Rin deserved to know that much, even if it wouldn’t stop him from worrying. He took his apron off the nearby hook, slipping it over his pajamas. “What is your schedule?”

It was easy enough to let Rin talk endlessly about his training regiment, his boring classes, and his crummy apartment. “We should have just roomed together. My roommate is so nosey and messy.” Rin despaired as Haru made sure to grill the mackerel to perfection, only half listening. “I can already tell I’m going to want to murder him in two weeks.” Which was Rin-speak for he was going to try to organize his roommate’s life and take him under his wing.

Before Rin could start a spirited rant about his roommate, which Haru was sure he was going to hear multiple times, he interrupted with a, “How is your sister?”

As expected, it stopped Rin short, and even though he tried to shrug nonchalantly, his brows furrowed slightly. “Same old, same old. She’s in a new band now.” There was a shared sigh, because Kou’s love of muscles had led her to some strange places. There was the gamut of sports meets, body building competitions, and an uncountable amount of action movies that they’d been dragged to throughout the years. Then suddenly, she had become interested in music, more specifically for the dancing and the occasional lack of clothing. At least, Haru reasoned, being friends with someone in a band was easier to explain why they had shown up for a track meet when they hadn’t known anyone.

“They’re going to be playing at an open mic night in a few weeks. We should go.” Rin said, not sounding enthusiastic, and Haru couldn’t blame him. He wasn’t looking forward to it either. Rin would most likely go to glare at anyone who so much as looked at Kou, get rip roaring drunk, and depend on Haru to somehow cart him home.

Still, he nodded, plating the mackerel deftly, drawing an abstract pattern with the sauce before setting it before Rin. As he settled down across from his best friend, he raised an eyebrow questioning at his sudden silence.

“At least you’re learning how to make things look more appetizing.” Was all Rin said. Not counting the high pitched yelp he let out when Haru kicked him hard underneath the table, anyway.


	2. Just find a place to make your stand, and take it easy

For a whole week, barring the time that Makoto Tachibana apparently slept, music had been wafting through his apartment. Haru had never fancied himself a fan of music, instead preferring nature sounds or silence, but for some reason, the gentle strumming of the guitar was soothing to him. It seemed to be the same song, over and over, and occasionally Haru could hear Tachibana singing, but hadn’t been able to make out the lyrics.

It was there to greet him when he woke up in the morning, it was there as Haru practiced his knife skills, and it was there to send him off to sleep at night. During class, he found himself composing silly and random song lyrics for it, jotting down random lines in the margins of his notebook. It flowed through his mind when he went swimming in the afternoon. He found himself humming it as he walked around campus, unable to shake the tune.

Haru hadn’t thought about how much he had come to enjoy having music filling up the silence of his empty apartment until just as abruptly as it started, it stopped. 

He paced around restlessly for a day, waiting patiently for the music to start up again, impatient to hear it, when a thought struck him. What if the reason that Tachibana had stopped playing music wasn’t voluntary? What if something had happened to him? Haru tried to reason with himself as he started mixing the filling for a cheesecake to try to take his mind off of his seemingly morbid thoughts. Tachibana surely had other people to check up on him, like his bandmates, and Haru didn’t need to do so himself. If he really was concerned for Tachibana, he could go to the front desk and have them check up on him. Haru had made it a personal policy not to get involved with other people. Knowing Rin was tiring enough, so trying to befriend more people just sounded like unnecessary work and effort.

Making the cheesecake didn’t soothe him in the least, and it only presented him with another problem. He couldn’t eat this by himself, and giving it to Rin would only encourage him to continue to mooch food from him.

So here he was, knocking on Tachibana’s door loudly, holding a cheesecake, and trying desperately not to look around to see if anyone was watching him. He already felt self-conscious enough, all too aware of how oddly he was acting. They had only had one short conversation, so Haru wasn’t qualified in the least to be concerned about Tachibana, and it wasn’t like the song was that great-

He froze when he heard the doorknob turn, torn between wanting to sprint away since clearly Tachibana was fine if he could open his door, and being unable to move a muscle even if he tried.

“Oh, Haru.” He looked pleasantly surprised to see him there, smiling softly. “How can I help you?”

‘I thought you were dead so I wanted to check on you.’ Was definitely not the right thing to say now or ever. So instead Haru went with the more appropriate, “I wanted to thank you for the pastries earlier.” He held out the cheesecake awkwardly, not sure how to present it. Rin usually just helped himself and his parents would cut it up and split it amongst all of them.

Tachibana brightened, even though he shook his head slightly. “You didn’t have to do that.” When Haru didn’t waver, he smiled slightly, opening the door wider to gesture for Haru to come in. “That’s an awful lot for one person. Did you want to share it?”

On one hand, Haru had completed his objective. Tachibana was alive and well, and there was no further reason to stick around. It might even be draining to do so, and Haru would rather preserve his energy for school and having to put up with Rin. There was also the possibility that Tachibana was a serial killer who lured people into his apartment with music. But on the other hand…

“No thank you.” Haru mumbled, shoving the cheesecake at Tachibana and quickly leaving, feeling stupid all the while for worrying about someone he barely knew for an equally threadbare reason. 

His only real consolation was that he heard the music start up again an hour later, and for a reason he couldn’t really articulate, it brought a small smile to his face.

 

\---

 

The next time that Haru saw Tachibana, it was a few days later.

His downstairs neighbor was getting into the elevator that Haru had just entered, but unlike Haru, he wasn’t alone. There was a tiny, loud blond who was enthusiastically explaining something to a taller boy with glasses, though the conversation stalled slightly when Tachibana looked away from the two of them, smiling indulgently and noticed Haru.

“Hey Haru.” He said warmly, as if they had more than two conversations and that somehow made them friends. “Are you going to class?” 

Before even had time to respond, the blond suddenly was in his personal space, eyes wide. “Haru as in Haru the downstairs neighbor who makes cheesecake that is out of this world, Haru?”

“Nagisa-kun…” The boy with glasses started, sounding despairing, as Haru took a step backwards purely on reflex.

“Nagisa, give him some space please.” Tachibana said, half scolding and half amused, and instead Nagisa turned his full attention to Tachibana, giving Haru some breathing space.

“Mako-chan! If you don’t befriend him immediately and have him bake for us forever, we’re going to have _words_.” The way that last word was said shouldn’t sound so ominous and vaguely terrifying from such a small guy, but it did. Tachibana only sighed, a well worn sound, before the boy with glasses ushered Nagisa out of the elevator, apologizing profusely.

“Sorry about that. Nagisa can be a little… energetic.” Tachibana said, laughing slightly in embarrassment. “But he wasn’t wrong. That cheesecake was really good.” They both stepped out of the elevator, their movements synchronized, Haru was a bit interested to note. He would have thought someone as tall as Tachibana would have long strides that would make him jog just to keep up.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Haru said, tone a little clipped, keeping his gaze straightforward. He wasn’t used to being complimented on what he made. Rin would mostly point out what needed to be improved, just like his instructors.

Instead of being put off by Haru’s tone, Tachibana only smiled. “Are you a culinary student? You know you could make a lot of money selling those, if you need it. Nagisa said he’d be your promoter if you paid him in cheesecake.” He offered, and Haru tried not to warm at the compliment.

“I am.” Haru said shortly without elaborating, before asking, “Is he the promoter for your band?” He watched the boy in question warily in case he managed to escape from the boy with glasses’ hold, a feat he somehow had no trouble believing could happen easily. 

“Yeah, he’s pretty good at it too. He has a personality that suits it.” Tachibana said, fondly watching the two boys ahead of them as they seemed to pick up the conversation right back off where they had left off before they had been interrupted. “Rei,” he added, pointing to the boy with glasses, “is part of the band too. He plays bass.”

“What about you?” Haru asked, surprising himself with the question. Typically he only nodded or shook his head, depending on what the conversation called for. Rarely did he bother with asking questions or engaging with other people. Rin would call it his antisocial tendencies, but Haru just found other people boring for the most part. Tachibana, for whatever reason, seemed interesting. Not to mention he seemed suspiciously easy to talk to.

Tachibana laughed lightly, scratching his cheek in a self-conscious manner. “Vocals… Though I’m hoping to learn guitar as well.” They both came to a stop as they got to the front door of the apartment building, and Tachibana offered him a small smile. “I’d like it if you came to one of our shows. It’s always nice to see a friendly face in the crowd.”

_Friendly_? Haru must have looked rather incredulous, because Tachibana quickly added, “Only if you want to, of course.” He turned when Nagisa called after him, gesturing for the two of them to wait a moment. “I’ll see you around?” He asked, sounding rather hopeful.

“Yeah.” Haru said, giving a little wave as Tachibana flashed him a bright smile, before hurrying to join Nagisa and Rei.What a strange guy Makoto Tachibana was, but Haru couldn’t find it in himself to mind it all that much.


	3. It's a girl, my Lord, in a flat-bed Ford, slowin' down to take a look at me

Whether it was by strict chance or carefully calculated coincidence, Haru started running into Tachibana more often.

Tachibana was unflaggingly polite and friendly with each encounter, and through little snippets as they walked together, Haru learned more and more about him. He was studying to become a literature teacher. He had two younger siblings, Ren and Ran, who he adored and missed dearly. He had only just recently got into music through some odd mishap with karaoke and Nagisa, and any questions on the subject only seemed to make Tachibana tired. That he was deathly fond of cats, and more than once, Haru had watched him wander off to play with the strays near the building, all of whom seemed to appear as soon as they heard Tachibana’s voice.How living alone for the first time in his life had been very trying, and that for the first few weeks ( and even now, Tachibana had added with an embarrassed laugh ), he jumped at the slightest sounds and sang to himself in order to try to ignore the emptiness of his aparment.

Haru found himself telling Tachibana about his favorite foods to make ( mackerel ) and eat ( also mackerel ). He told him about how he missed the countryside, of listening to the ocean as he fell asleep. How he had lived alone most of his life, and had long since grown used to the quiet and solitude. He told him about Rin, and trying to put their friendship into words was surprisingly difficult. In the end, Haru just left it at ‘he’s my best friend’, in a long suffering tone that made Tachibana laugh in understanding. Most surprising of all, Haru told Tachibana about how he used to swim. Not everything, but just mentioning it was more than he usually did.

He could chalk it up to this trust to the fact that apparently Kou was part of Tachibana’s band ( and he had felt a brief, irrational irritation at her for never mentioning Tachibana, for some odd reason ), and he could usually trust her judgement. It didn’t help that Tachibana was so attentive and considerate. It really should be no surprise that Haru would talk to him, he kept telling himself after he found himself imparting some small tidbit about it. It was just that Tachibana always looked so _interested_ in what Haru had to say, and he always looked so happy whenever Haru fell into step with him as they headed towards campus.

He had been lulled into a false sense of security, so he found himself asking as they stopped in front of Tachibana’s apartment, “That song you keep playing, when is it going to be finished?”

Tachibana flushed slightly, laughing. “Ah, is it annoying already? I’m sorry-”

Apologies, Haru was finding, were Tachibana’s go to for anything.

“Don’t be.” He said quickly, before Tachibana could start to beg for forgiveness or something equally embarrassing. “I like it.” The expression on Tachibana’s face changed subtly, from apologetic to something softer, warmer. Haru had to avert his gaze. For better or for worse, he was coming to the slow and slightly uncomfortable realization that he was weak to Tachibana’s affectionate smile.

“Really? I’m glad.” He paused, shifting from foot to foot nervously. “Did you want to come in? It would be nice to hear your opinion.”

The invitation wasn’t part of their normal routine, and for a few moments Haru tried to think of an excuse as to why he couldn’t go into Tachibana’s apartment. He trusted him a bit more now, yes, but it was a lot more difficult to weasel his way out of an apartment than an innocent conversation out in the hallway. As if sensing his thoughts, Tachibana waved a hand, not looking upset in the least.

“Or if you’re busy, some other time?” What was strangest of all about this, Haru decided, was that Tachibana seemed to be able to read his expression and his mind, and instead of recoiling from what he found there, was understanding instead. For Haru, who had always been told he was far too aloof and reserved for his own good, who had always had trouble making friends much less keeping them, it was an odd sensation. Even with Rin, he tended to get annoyed at him more often than not, and it was difficult to know just how much Rin understood him or how much he willfully didn’t just to start arguments.

“No,” Haru found himself saying, “I want to hear you sing. I only hear the music.” For some reason, that simple statement made Tachibana turn pink, a small victory considering how often Tachibana seemed to unbalance him.

With a boldness he didn’t know he had possessed, he entered the apartment, taking it in curiously. It was rather neat and clean, if sparsely furnished. He noted the television and the game console in the corner, the guitar propped up nearby, the couch that looked like it was covered in handmade throw blankets with various ocean themed motifs. What caught his interest, however, were how many pictures Tachibana had hung up on the walls, scattered around on the shelves, and stuck with magnets on his fridge.

“Make yourself comfortable.” Tachibana offered, setting his backpack against the couch. “Can I get you anything to eat or drink?”

“Water.” Haru said softly, setting his backpack next to Tachibana’s, looking over the pictures curiously. There were some of his family, Ren and Ran, who looked just as mischievous as Tachibana had described them. His parents who looked so much like their son, from their kind smiles to the warm and welcoming demeanor they conveyed through just a photo. There were some of Tachibana as a child, trying to catch goldfish at a fair, grinning with a front tooth missing, and even one of him learning how to swim, brows furrowed in concentration. There were class photos, and Haru all but saw Tachibana grow from a tiny child with a big smile to the tall, broad shouldered young man he was today. Haru was sure he didn’t have a tenth of the pictures of himself that Tachibana had on display, and it made him inordinately sad to think that. Someone had documented Tachibana lovingly and thoroughly. Haru couldn’t say the same.

“They’re kind of embarrassing.” Tachibana supplied, coming to stand next to Haru, startling him out of his train of thought. He held out the glass of water silently, and Haru took it without comment, heading over to the couch to settle down. “But if the band ever gets popular enough, Nagisa says it was good training for the paparazzi.” 

Haru had to agree with that at least, even though he recognized the real reason why Tachibana would rather talk about pictures than perform. “You’re stalling.” He told Tachibana flatly, and almost shyly the taller boy averted his gaze.

“No matter how many times I sing in front of other people, it’s a little nerve wracking…” Tachibana stated, taking a seat next to his guitar. “Just promise you won’t laugh.” When Haru solemnly nodded, Tachibana cleared his throat, starting the familiar chords that Haru had been hearing for the last few weeks. He bowed his head so that Haru could only see his tousled brown hair, and began singing.

What _wasn’t_ familiar was the gravelly rough voice that was coming out of Tachibana, and for a few moments, Haru could only sit stock still, eyes wide with surprise and think _oh_. If he had thought the music had been rattling around in his head without restraint, that voice was undoubtedly going to be a thousand times worse. How could anyone laugh at a voice like that? How could kind and gentle Tachibana sound like that? The juxtaposition of his voice and his demeanor was startling, entrancing, and somehow, Haru was abruptly shocked to notice, made his stomach flip flop crazily. And not in a way he disliked.

He jerked back into himself when Tachibana stopped abruptly, running a hand through his hair with a small sigh.

“That’s as far as I’ve gotten. Usually Gou-chan does the lyrics but I thought I would help her out…”

Haru sincerely doubted that Kou would be thrilled at being called Gou-chan or that anyone was trying to help her out when she hadn’t asked for it, and while he didn’t want to be part of that ensuing blow up, he also wanted to hear the finished product.

“I’ve been writing lyrics.” He blurted, feeling his face burn slightly under Tachibana surprised stare. “Here.” He set down the glass of water, digging through his backpack to pull out his notebook. Never had he been so glad that he hadn’t doodled anything strange or embarrassing in the margins along with the song lyrics. “This should come next.” Haru said, aware of how Tachibana scooted closer to him to peer over his shoulder. 

“Oh, that’s pretty good.” Tachibana said, murmuring the lyrics under his breath, before shooting Haru a pleased look. “Is there anything you can’t do?” He asked teasingly, and for some reason Haru’s face felt warm under his gaze. ‘Many things’ he wanted to say, but instead he scoffed, turning back to his notebook.

“Don’t make such a big deal out of it.” He muttered a bit petulantly. The way that Tachibana laughed only made the heat in his stomach worse, and it took some time for him to get that sound out of his head, too.

 

\---

 

It took a few sessions of staying over at Tachibana’s apartment ( which sadly lacked anything worth cooking, like mackerel, so Haru had taken to showing up with food to sustain them ) to hash out a song they were both proud of. Even though Haru heard Tachibana’s voice for a total of forty eight hours ( not that he was counting ), the thrill that went down his spine hadn’t dissipated. If anything, it seemed to have spread and morphed into something that had taken root every cell in his body now. Sometimes it was a quiet, slow appreciation that crept up on him, and sometimes it was electrifying like lightning.

If Tachibana thought anything was odd about Haru’s unrelenting, quiet and gaze as he sang, he didn’t show it, and after that first singing session, he seemed to loosen up when it came to singing in front of Haru. He meticulously made sure not to think too deeply into it, sure that it was that way with anyone that Tachibana sang in front of enough.

The really scary part, Tachibana confided to Haru after the afterglow of writing a song that they were both proud of, was presenting it to Kou.

Haru had never been scared of Rin’s younger sister, but he could admire her for being a force of nature and just as stubborn as her brother, even though she was usually more polite about it. But it seemed like Tachibana was worried enough for the both of them, fidgeting with his shirt nervously.

“If she doesn’t like it-” Tachibana was in the middle of saying for the fifth time, and Haru sighed heavily from his seat on the couch. Kou not liking the song apparently meant that Tachibana wouldn’t ever be able to play the song live, which would be a shame, but it wasn’t like Haru minded it all that much. After all, there was a pretty simple solution.

“Then just play the song for me.” Haru said pointedly, not sure why Tachibana’s face suddenly reddened at that, but it made him feel suddenly self-conscious of his words, turning away when he heard a knock on the door. He heard a few greetings being exchanged and some small talk, which gave Haru enough time to quell the rapid beating of his heart and feel somewhat normal again.

“Haruka-senpai, I didn’t know you were interested in songwriting or music.” Kou said in greeting as she took a seat next to him, looking as confident and put together as he’d always known her to be. She seemed comfortable in Tachibana’s apartment, and he had to wonder just how often she had come over here. If Rin knew, most likely he’d throw a huge fit about it, which was too tiresome to think about so he decided not to.

When Haru only shrugged, Tachibana picked up brightly, “He’s been a great help! I’m surprised that this was his first song.” Haru flushed lightly, ducking his head, but it didn’t save him from Kou’s sharp gaze. The assessing look that Kou gave him made Haru slightly uncomfortable, as if she was suddenly aware of something that Haru himself didn’t know, and it filled her both with satisfaction and surprise.

To Tachibana’s great relief, Kou did end up liking the song, though she offered a few tweaks and they set aside time to practice it before their performance. “It’s next weekend. Are you going to come?” Tachibana asked as he walked Haru and Kou to the door, looking hopeful. 

“Maybe.” Haru said noncommittally, trying to avoid looking at either Kou’s knowing expression or Kou’s sharply interested one. 

“Okay. I hope to see you there, then.” Tachibana turned his attention back to Kou, giving her a small smile. “See you later, Kou. Are you sure you don’t want me to walk you back to the train station?”

“Haruka-senpai and I need to catch up, so I’ll be fine. Right?” She asked in a tone that brooked no argument, and while Haru wanted nothing more than to head up the stairs and not deal with the impending conversation, he knew avoiding it would only get Rin involved. And the two Matsuokas combined would be even more trouble.

“Right. Good night.” Haru said quietly enough, starting off for the train station so Kou had to hurry after him, her good-bye yelled out quickly over her shoulder. As soon as the door to Tachibana’s apartment closed, Kou turned her full attention to him, grinning wickedly.

“I’m glad you’re making friends. Brother was _so_ worried about how you’d do on your own, but it seems like you’re doing just fine.” He couldn’t say he was a fan of her tone or what she was implying, his eyes narrowing lightly. As if sensing his thoughts, she continued in a different fashion. “It’s just that I know you’re not usually interested in making friends. But Makoto-senpai is very easy to get along with, isn’t he?”

Most of the walk was continued in a companionable silence as Haru turned those words over in his mind. He couldn’t exactly dispute either of those things. Haru had barely been interested in making friends, ever since he was little. Rin was his best friend through sheer tenacity, and that was fine with him. But it had taken Rin months of begging, wheedling, and challenging before Haru had ever gone over to his house. Makoto had only needed a few weeks of conversation. It was just because he was so welcoming, Haru reasoned, and that he never made anything seem like a big deal. That he supported Haru’s decision no matter what it was.

Seemingly pleased with the fact that she had gotten Haru to contemplate this, Kou smiled at him gently. “Well, I’m rooting for you Haruka-senpai. Makoto-senpai is really nice. Sometimes I wish Sousuke-kun could be our lead singer since he can smolder on command, but Makoto-senpai has his own kind of charm.” She stopped to turn and face Haru as they stood in front of the train stop, her smile wide and bright. “Anyway, I don’t care what Makoto-senpai says. You better be there next weekend or else I’m having Brother drag you there.” Haru sighed softly, but nodded in agreement. Not like Rin wouldn’t anyway. He waved as the train came by to pick Kou up and whisk her away, though her words stuck with him even after he made it back home.

What outcome was Kou rooting for exactly? And why did it feel like he should be hoping for the same thing?


	4. So open up I'm climbin' in, so take it easy

The venue was too tiny for the crowd that was swelling inside of it, and Haru already had to defuse at least two fights in the last twenty minutes because Rin had thought it was a good idea to pre-game this event. Anyone who had so much as looked over at him had been met with a scowl and a rude gesture, and Haru was regretting deciding to come along. Crowds were never something he enjoyed, there was a too much jostling and people squishing into his very important personal space, but between Tachibana and Rin and Kou, he didn’t have much choice. Well, at least that’s what he told himself.

He watched with an unwavering gaze as Tachibana and the rest of his band started setting up equipment, his face uncharacteristically somber and focused as he tested out the mike, exchanging words with Nagisa and a taller, dark haired version of himself. Rin had taken one look at the guy, and had leaned forward to yell loudly in Haru’s ear, “Dibs!” before cackling when Haru had shoved him away.

Restlessly, he waited for the music to start. The sooner the show was over, the sooner he could go home and-

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen!” Kou called out loudly and happily, taking the mic from the stand to address the quieting crowd, grinning brilliantly. For all their differences, Kou and Rin had the same sharp toothed smile that just demanded people’s attention. “We’re New Codex and we’re going to be playing a few songs for you tonight! For those of you who’ve never heard us before, I’ll introduce us. I’m your lovely guitar girl, Kou! I’m in charge of lyrics and keeping these guys in line! I like guys with muscles so-” She paused when Tachibana cleared his throat, looking a bit embarrassed, frowning before continuing as if she had never been interrupted. “On the drums we have Sosuke-kun.” She gestured towards the tall, dark haired and straight faced Tachibana, who saluted with his drumsticks, to the adoration of many screaming women in the crowd. “Before any of you ask, yes he is single.”

Rin let out a pleased wolf whistle and Haru seriously considered trying to cut him off, but that would involve far too much energy and might end in actual tears.

“On bass, we have the talented Rei-kun! In just a few short months he learned how to play just for us! Give him some love, people!” Rei looked embarrassed by the attention, adjusting his glasses nervously and holding up a hand to wave. Haru was pretty sure he heard something suspiciously like, ‘He’s taken so don’t get any ideas!’ but the crowd was too rowdy for him to be sure. 

“Then for our lead singer, we have Makoto-senpai! Don’t let his innocent charm fool you!” Tachibana laughed nervously, hand rubbing the back of his head as he bowed politely to the crowd, and without missing a beat, Kou shoved the mic back onto the stand, starting to strum a few notes, the rest of the band chiming in not too long afterwards. But the real magic was when Tachibana opened his mouth to sing, all guttural and deep, the roar of the crowd echoing unnamed feeling that rose up in him like a wave. 

Haru had thought that hearing Tachibana sing softly and intimately in the quiet of his apartment had been a force to be reckoned with, but hearing him with his band backing him up, his voice amplified and with a crowd going wild to react with it, was a different beast entirely. Instead of being struck with lightning, electric and fleeting, it feel like the pull of an undertow, Haru’s breath catching in his throat. It didn’t help that Tachibana even moved differently, looked different, and somehow sang differently. In his apartment, he had been mostly stationary, but on the stage, once he started to warm up, he danced around, bouncing around the stage with Kou or Rei, and Haru couldn’t keep his eyes off of him.

The crowd had made jokes endlessly about the fact that Tachibana was wearing sunglasses in an already dark club, but Kou had confided in Haru quietly before the set that it helped Tachibana not be so nervous. And that wasn’t the only change to Tachibana’s wardrobe. His clothes were more form fitting, drawing attention to his broad shoulders. He had on two wristbands, a leather one on the left arm and a cloth one on his right, drawing attention to his strong hands and forearms. The worst of it though, was the was a row of studded earrings that ran up the side of his ears, glinting in the light. Haru had never thought that Tachibana, who had always seemed gentle and a little afraid of everything, would have allowed someone to come at him with a needle not once, but multiple times.

And his voice…

It was like he had been restrained in the apartment, with that limiter tossed out the window now. Before Haru knew what he was doing, he was pushing his way closer to the stage, Rin’s arm slung over his shoulder as he hooted and hollered, both of them bouncing along to the music and with the crowd. It felt ridiculous, but Haru wanted to be close, as close as he could be.

It could have been one song, it could have been a thousand, Haru having found himself engulfed and lost in the energy of the crowd and the music. It felt like every chord, every beat of the drum, every note reverberated in his bones and then-

“Days confusion ever free- Come through my heart-” 

Haru started at the familiar lyrics, gaze searching Tachibana’s face, sure even though he couldn’t see his eyes that he was looking straight at him. For some reason he couldn’t explain, his mouth suddenly went dry, his heartbeat accelerating, his face flushing. He stood rooted in his spot, helpless, as Tachibana continued to sing their song, finally tearing his eyes away to look at the crowd.

Before there were a few people who seemed to be fans, who had known all the other songs by heart, but this new song seemed to take them by surprise. For a few moments, Haru worried that it wouldn’t be received well, that he had just helped Tachibana pen a song that could ruin their band. The crowd had gone quiet for a few heartbeats and then-

They went wild, jumping and pulling their phones out to record, and Haru could breathe a bit easier, but that was as much excitement as he could stand. As soon as the song was over, he headed outside, the air cool and crisp compared to the stifling heat of the club. Amicably, Rin followed after him, handing him a water bottle while he started on another beer.

“That was the song you helped with right? Gou told me.” Rin said, voice hoarse. He had been singing along with every song, unsurprisingly, and when he hadn’t, he’d been hollering out encouragement for Kou. Most people seemed to believe that Kou was the more affectionate of the siblings, but Rin had his ways of being supportive. When Haru only nodded, downing the water gratefully, Rin grinned and slapped him on the back, almost making him choke. “Who knew you’d be that good at it? It didn’t sound that bad.” Not that Haru could really trust Rin’s compliments when he was this buzzed, but he was heartened anyway.

“You should go back in. I’ll be fine.” Haru said softly, and Rin gave a small shrug, grin turning toothy.

“Their set’s almost over anyway, and they’ll need help to put all that equipment away.” He said lazily, though his true intentions were rather obvious to Haru. Sometimes when it came to muscular men, it was difficult to tell who was worse: Kou or Rin.

By the time the set ended, Haru could feel himself breathing easier, and he followed Rin back towards where the van that transported the band’s equipment was parked, waiting near the back. 

“Oh, Haru-chan! Rin-chan!” Nagisa greeted happily as he unlocked the vehicle, waving happily. “Thanks for coming! What did you think of the show?” 

“-chan?” Haru asked softly, looking at Rin in amusement, who only bristled and ignored him pointedly.

“It was pretty decent. Your drummer’s not bad.” Rin said baldly, and Nagisa only shook his head with a small laugh.

“Gou-chan says he’s off limits for you until your grades get better.” Nagisa stated in a sing-songy voice, Rin’s face flushing as red as his hair.

“What the hell?! Since when does she get a say?! And why is she telling this to _you_?” Rin squawked, and while the two of them bickered back and forth, the door opened to admit a tired looking Rei.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we’re ready to start packing up Nagisa-kun.” He called, nodding briefly to Rin and Haru in turn, his gaze stopping on Haru for a moment. “That was a very pleasant song you composed. Thank you for your assistance.” He said formally, bowing his head slightly, which embarrassed Haru and made him glance away.

“No need to be so formal Rei-chan! Haru-chan was happy to do it, weren’t you Haru-chan?” Nagisa asked in a way that didn’t make it seem like a question in the least, winking at Haru knowingly as he followed Rei back inside. Grumbling, Rin followed after them, and just when Haru was about to join them, Tachibana stepped out wiping his face with a towel, looking surprised to see Haru there.

“Oh, there you are! Are you alright? You left pretty quickly so I was worried.” His voice came out rougher than it normally was, a bit hoarse from all the screaming, and something hot rolled down Haru’s spine at the sound of it. He wasn’t sure where to look, his eyes kept being drawn to his earrings, to his wrists, to his mouth, so instead he looked at his feet.

“Fine. You did well.” He offered, not sure why he suddenly felt so self-conscious and tongue tied. The sound of Tachibana’s soft laugh made him look up, his heart quickening at the sight of Tachibana pushing his sunglasses up, green eyes vibrant and kind.

“All thanks to you! The crowd seemed to really like your song, Haru. We’re going out to celebrate after all of this, and I’d like it if you came with us.” He said, unflaggingly sincere. It was so strange to see him like this after watching him swagger onstage, but Haru couldn’t help but think he liked this Tachibana better. The gentle and kind guy who had never pushed Haru to do anything, but somehow Haru wound up doing things he typically would never have.

“I’d like to.” He replied softly, and the way that Tachibana smiled at him felt intimate and sweet, Haru’s face warming despite himself.

“Make out or move it, we have to break down the stage sometime this year you guys!” Kou called, jolting both of them out of their strange personal world and making Haru remember where exactly he was.

“Kou-chan!” Makoto cried out in embarrassment, giving Haru a quick apologetic look. He started to head back inside to help, but Haru caught his hand, not sure who was more surprised, him or Tachibana.

Before this odd courage left him, he stood up on tiptoe to press his lips against Tachibana’s cheek, drawing away to see the startled look on his face. He opened his mouth to apologize, or to say a quick good-bye and make a run for it, but Tachibana shifted his hand so he could give Haru’s a gentle squeeze.

“You liked the show that much, did you?” He asked teasingly, and the moment of panic dissipated as easily as that, Haru relaxing and following him inside.

“It was okay.” He said blithely but without any bite, and despite himself he smiled at Tachibana’s warm laugh.


End file.
